The White-blooded Witch
by themacfiction
Summary: Accalia is the niece of Camille and goes to New Orleans for school and to live with her Aunt. After strange encounters with members of the Mikealson family, Accalia's true identity is uncovered. It takes place in New Orleans in the Originals right before Dahlia is killed, with a few changes.
1. Chapter 1

A cool breeze blew up Bourbon Street and whisked around Accalia's tawny hair. She was in New Orleans to stay with her Aunt Camille and attend Tulane University as a medical student. She wa excited to be starting fresh in a new place, the unknown, but she knew one thing for sure-she hated the city. New York City, Chicago, Los Angeles, she hated all of them it was just too crowded and dirty and the people were always rude, but hey maybe New Orleans will be different.

Nope. After two more steps Accalia collided into a young man with brownish blonde hair and all black clothing.

"Geesh are you in that much of rush to get to a funeral?" She remarked.

"If only all girls had your wits," he said, annoyed and sarcastic, until he looked up and saw her face.

"Where are my manners? The name's Niklaus, but you will call me Klaus," he said with a devious grin.

Accalia smiled in return and asked "What about Nik?"

"That right belongs to very few of my closest friends," he answered.

"Well maybe I can work my way up to it" she suggested with a smile more devious than his. "Accalia, by the way. But you will call me Lia." Klaus seemed a little surprised by her confidence and wanted to talk more, but he was after all in a rush to get home to his siblings.

"I'm sorry but I must get going," he said quickly and began to walk off.

"How can I find you if I feel the desperate need for some sarcasm and depressing clothing?" she asked.

"Don't worry, love, I'll find you, and trust me I am anything but depressed," he flashed his teeth one more time before walking away and turning the corner. Lia continued down the street and turned a few corners, following the direction on her phone before arriving at her Aunt's apartment. She knocked four time and each one seemed to exude confidence, if that's even possible. After a moment a woman with a rounder face than Lia's and short, wavy blonde hair opened the door.

"Lia!" She slightly cried out. They hugged and caught up a little bit, settling down on the couch with some ice cream. Suddenly a small ping came from Camille's pocket. Camille looked down at her phone and made a face that Lia could not read. Then she looked up a little frantically and claimed her friend was having an emergency (which I guess was technically not a lie). She quickly left the apartment and promised Lia she'd be back soon.

Lia sat there for a moment before the loneliness came seeping in and she decided to do some New Orleans shopping. Lia headed for the nearest dress store. She preferred to dress comfortably, but when she wanted to she could be red carpet ready like that. She grabbed a few dresses and went to a dressing room. Then, she could hear some cursing from the dressing room next to hers.

"Bloody dress won't zip!" Rebekah (as the witch she's living in the body of) quietly yelled.

"Need some help?" Lia asked light-heartedly.

"That'd be great actually," Rebekah replied with a little hint of frustration still. Lia exited her dressing room in a dark-blue fit and flare dress with a deep neckline she was trying on and Rebekah opened the door to her room to reveal a black, off the shoulder dress. Rebekah turned around as Lia zipped it up.

"Thanks. I'm Rebekah by the way," she introduced herself.

"Accalia, but I find Lia more suiting," Lia replied. "I just moved here with my Aunt."

"So that explains why you're so nice," Rebekah laughed. "What is a nice girl like you doing by shopping by yourself?"

"My Aunt's friend had an emergency or something so I decided to go shopping to waste time," Lia stated nonchalantly.

"Waste of time!?" Rebekah yelled. "That's it you are going to shop with me and I will show you how productive shopping can be." Lia only laughed and allowed Rebekah to drag her around the city shopping all afternoon.

After the shopping, Lia and Rebekah walked to Rebekah's house. When Rebekah stopped at a huge gate in front of an even bigger house (if you could even call it a house).

"Holy crap! That place is huge," Lia exclaimed.

"Yeah I live here with my siblings it's awful at times but it has its perks," Rebekah replied with a wink.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow for lunch," she added.

"Okay," answered Lia. As she turned, Lia's arm brushed against Rebekah and this weird feeling came over her that she couldn't describe. It felt like the sun was right next to her and shining on her, but wasn't burning her. Yet, she continued on her way home. The next day on the way home from lunch with Rebekah, Lia found herself back on bourbon street. She couldn't help but overhear the conversation the man in front of her was having on the phone.

"Don't worry...I'm on my way to talk to Niklaus now…" he said.

 _Niklaus!_ Lia thought to herself. It had to be the Niklaus she met earlier, I mean it wasn't a common name. She stealthily followed the man allowing a few people to flow in between them to avoid suspicion. He stopped in front of a large house. A house Lia had seen before.


	2. Chapter 2

_Why would Klaus be at Rebekah's house?_ Lia asked herself. She waited until the man was inside the house so she could knock on the door which seemed more appropriate. Four loud knocks resonated throughout the house. Klaus super-speeded to the door to see who dared to interrupt his argument with his siblings. Instead of a rude intruder, he opened the door to see Lia standing there confused as ever but hiding it pretty well. Klaus had to stop his mouth from hanging open in confusion and surprise.

"I'm not the type to sit around and wait to be found," she said with a small smile. All Klaus could muster was "How the hell did you find me?" Using their vampire hearing to hear this conversation, Rebekah and her brother Elijah, the man Lia followed, super sped down stairs.

"Lia?" Rebekah asked, confused. "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't really know… Is Klaus your brother?"

"Yes…" Rebekah replied hesitantly.

"I'm sorry but my question still hasn't been answered," complained Klaus, angrily.

Before Lia could answer, a car pulled up and out popped Camille. She reached the front door and saw everyone around her, including Lia.

Shocked she yelled "Klaus what the hell are you doing with my niece!?" Camille grabbed Lia's arm.

"Your niece?" Rebekah questioned.

"I'm afraid your niece has some explaining to do." Klaus yelled and grabbed Lia's other arm. A similar feeling to when Rebekah touched her washed over her. It felt like a great pressure was weighing down on her. She fell to her knees and hunched over.

"Ungh," she grunted in pain from the ground. Klaus let go, worried about what was happening.

"Are you okay?" Elijah squatted in front of her and reached out to her fore arm. When they touched, Lia felt like water was gushing gently over her. Still she pulled away, scared of what was happening.

"Something's wrong. Whenever I touch one of you, I get these strange feelings," Lia said.

"Somebody get Freya down here. Sounds like we need a witch," Klaus commanded.

"A witch?!" Lia panicked.

Klaus looked into her hazel eyes and tried to compel her. "Relax, you are perfectly safe right now. We're going to explain everything in a minute." Confused, Lia asked, "Why are you looking at me like that and can someone please explain to me what is happening, preferably now!"

Klaus backed away. "She can't be compelled she is a witch!"

"Brother, let's not jump to any conclusions we don't know anything for sure," Elijah interjected.

Just then, a slender woman with light brown hair and young face entered the house. "Freya thank goodness you're here," Rebekah exclaimed "this is Lia and she sense strange things when she touches us and she can't be compelled. "Hold on," Freya said.

She went upstairs to grab some herbs, a wooden bowl, salt, and a knife. While waiting, Rebekah tried to explain some things to Lia. "So vampires, witches, and werewolves are all real?" she asked. "Yep," Rebekah answered.

Klaus watched Lia distantly observing her. When Freya returned Lia took one look at the contents in her hand and began to panic again. "Just please do what I say for right now," Freya asked. Lia kept quiet and watched as Freya put the salt in a circle shape on the ground and placed the bowl inside of it. Before Lia could react, Freya took the small blade, grabbed Lia's hand, and cut it, letting the blood drip into the bowl. Lia could do nothing but sit there, horrified. Everyone else watched intently. Freya sprinkled some green leaves into the bowl they dissolved and the blood turned a deep blue. Freya gave a confused look, then placed some green, hay like straws and big leaves into the bowl. They dissolved and then the blood turned white. Freya was even more confused.

"Would you say something already!" Klaus yelled in frustration. His impatience was getting to him. "It just doesn't make sense. The fact that her blood turned blue shows that she has the werewolf gene but its not activated and the white shows...shows…" Freya started to breathe heavily. "Spit it out," Klaus said. "Dahlia told me it wouldn't happen...that it was a myth...Lia is the white blooded witch," Freya said.

"I've heard that before," Klaus said. "When we first fled from our father, I went to say goodbye to our mother. I asked her who would protect us now that we were leaving her, and she said she linked a spell to the one that made us vampires. That it would send someone to us."

"Someone with the purest heart that would come to us when we needed her most," Freya added, looking off into the distance. "I prayed that savior would come everyday I was with Dahlia after she told me about it. The white blooded witch."

"Why haven't I heard of this witch before?" asked Rebekah.

"After a few centuries of her never showing up, people passed it off as a myth. Even I believed it wasn't real after a while."

"Neither are vampires," Lia commented with a soft smile.

Klaus couldn't help but to smile ever so slightly. "So how do you explain what happens to her when she touches us?" asked Elijah. "She just met the people she is meant to protect her body needs time to adjust, but I'm sure I can charm a necklace to help control it," Freya answered. "Might I ask what you feel?"

"Different things for each of them," Lia explained. "For Rebakah it feels like the sun is blazing in front of me, but it never burns me. For Klaus it's like a great amount of force is pressing down on me and I can't even stand up. Then for Elijah I feel water rushing over me, but I'm not drowning or anything, it's… gentle and it's… red."

"I see what they are. They symbolize each of us. Rebekah is an immortal vampire, yet she's not constantly killing people. She's deadly like the sun, but she won't hurt you. Klaus carries a thousand years of burdens, bad deeds, and guilt, all weighing down on him. And Elijah is the nobleman, he tries to keep himself clean like water, can't quite get off all the blood on his hands," Freya explained. "I can charm something to stop these from happening, like a necklace or something."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what the hell you are talking about, but I think I should go," Lia apologized.

"I agree. I can take you home," Camille offered and the talkative Lia only nodded.

"You can leave now, but I will not allow our supposed savior just walk away, I need your help. For my child."

"Child?"

"Yes my child. A werewolf and a witch," Klaus super sped upstairs and brought back Hope.

"Oh," Lia said quietly. She reached out for Hope and Klaus handed her over. Lia shut her eyes, having another feeling. She felt like she was lying in a field of soft grass in spring. She stood there for a moment with Hope in her arms before handing Hope back over.

"Another vision?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes. It was… nice," Lia whispered.

"No, I will not allow Lia to get sucked into all of this," Camille protested. "We're going."

"No," Lia said. "If I can help these people and this baby, I'm not going to refuse to, Camille."

Klaus smiled and said, "You still have conscious, you won't be able to keep it for long if you join us."

"I'm confident I'll still make good decisions. But if I'm going to help you, you have some explaining to do," Lia responded. Her regular confidence level returning.

"What do you want to know?" Klaus asked.

"Everything," Lia answered with a smile.


End file.
